The fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs) involves the formation of features on a substrate that make up circuit components, such as transistors, resistors and capacitors. The circuit components are interconnected, enabling the IC to perform the desired functions. Interconnections are formed by, for example, forming via contacts in a dielectric layer. The contact in the dielectric layer serves to connect a circuit component to upper interconnections for connecting the circuit component to, for example, other circuit components.
It is important to provide contacts which are devoid of any defects. Contacts with defects, such as presence of seams in conductive contacts including tungsten seam, may adversely render the IC malfunction due to contact open.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a device which is devoid of the above-mentioned problem, thus increasing the reliability of the IC. It is also desirable to provide a simplified process for forming a device with increased reliability.